


Don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect

by Fedies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, James is jealous, M/M, New Girlfriend, Season 2016/17, insecure james, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: James does not play as well as it is often and of course the fact that Cristiano is in the stands with his new flame has nothing to do with this ...The Colombian is used to being a thousand paranoia and with the intimate moments between them, which have more than halved everything becomes more difficult.The relationship between the two has arrived at the terminus or will CR7 do something to keep James at his side?





	Don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect

They had to have a real subscription with goals at the ninetieth minute.  
Especially if they saved their ass.  
Especially if Sergio marked them.  
James was relieved for the win, in which case no one would put his finger in the plague to criticize his actually bad performance.  
The rumors that they wanted him far from Madrid were bad enough.  
But for the rest, the angelic-faced Colombian had so much bitterness and repressed anger within him and not just because of the problems in the field.  
He had been the first to return to the locker room, instead of staying in the field for the various greetings and final comments with the others.  
He was surprised to find Cristiano inside but tried not to show it and ignore him.  
"Congratulations on the victory!" the Portuguese exclaimed, his face illuminated by a smile.  
"Thank you," James replied softly.  
Cris immediately slammed against the wall of cold indifference erected by his companion.  
He sighed, convinced that he knew what the problem was.  
"James, everyone has a bad time, it will pass, especially to a talented one like you"  
The Colombian shook his head, smiling embittered.  
"I know I played shit even without you telling me"  
Cristiano frowned.  
"Tell me what the hell you have, you're being an asshole"  
"Ah me ?! You bring that hen to the stadium and I'm the asshole ?!"  
Here the arcane is revealed.  
Perhaps on one side he should have expected it.  
Cristiano took a step forward.  
"James ..."  
"No, let me forget it, I had to imagine that it was over before this season began," interrupted the number 10, the head bowed and the gaze focused on the ground.  
He knew that if he looked in his eyes he would burst into tears and he should not. He could not. Not in front of him.  
"What ?! Between us is not finished a cock James, how do you think ?! I ..." and here he lowered his voice a little, moving closer "I love you, I thought you knew"  
"Damn Cris no, do not tell me you love me! I thought everything was great, with you that you left Irina. I talked to Daniela, you understand ?! I convinced her to keep the secret and live with me just to protect Salome. Everything ... for you! And you present yourself with that ... with that one. Without telling me anything, by the way. I saw it in the newspapers, you two at Disneyland, like a beautiful, happy couple. Congratulations, really"  
Finished the outburst James gave him back sharply, ready to take refuge in the shower.  
There at least the tears would be confused with the jet of water.  
At first Cristiano stood still, slapped by James' words, but then he came back to himself and grabbed the smallest one hand.  
He pulled him close enough for his breasts to brush against each other.  
James swallowed, always avoiding eye contact.  
Cristiano, however, took his face in his hands, raising it to his own height.  
The dark pools of the Colombian were red and filled with suppressed tears, and Cris felt sick at the thought of being the cause.  
"You're right, okay. I was an asshole. I'm an asshole. But I had to do it James, people were starting to ask questions and so many started to make assumptions about a homosexual relationship. Do you think I love her? She is a miserable cover and as long as I buy her Tiffany diamond earrings she will not ask questions, but I love you. I am in love with you. "  
In pronouncing these last words he rested his forehead on that of James, making him shiver because of the sensation of his own breath against the skin of the other.  
"I love you too" replied the Colombian in a tortured tone, as if the whole situation was crushing him.  
"You have to promise me that things will not change, you'll be there, it's all going to go wrong, Cris, and I can not do anything about it, I can not bear to lose you too."  
In those moments James looked really small as it appeared.  
Fragile, too.  
Cristiano was afraid to shatter him with a single wrong gesture.  
"I promise, trust me, I will not let you down"  
And having said that, the Portuguese gripped the younger in a hug.  
"You never did," James whispered, enjoying the boyfriend's grip.  
They turned their heads a little, enough to make their lips meet, when someone broke into the locker room.  
"So guys, we have to absolutely ... oh, hello James, hello cris"  
Sergio Ramos and the delicacy.  
Cristiano raised his eyes to the sky as James turned red in the face.  
"Oops, did I interrupt something?"  
"But are you ?! You always interrupt something, Sergio!" He exclaimed CR7, annoyed.  
The Andalusian scratched his neck in embarrassment.  
"Well, I'm sorry ... but you interrupted me and Nando a lot of times!"  
What a baby.  
In a short time the rest of the band reached the locker rooms making a mess as usual.  
"Alvaro could you give a couple of tips to lovebirds here? They seem to be in the mood for declarations"  
Morata chuckled as Isco deliberately cast an eloquent look at the two.  
It did not take long before the former Juventus dragged the Spaniard in the shower to remind him how little the proposal was to Alice.  
"Take a room!" Marcelo shouted in reply.  
"Ah, these Morisco ..."  
"What is it, do they even have a name now?"  
Cristiano wanted to eclipse.  
Or rather, he would have liked them to eclipse themselves.  
"Oh well, we're leaving!"  
And having said that he took James by the arm, dragging him out.  
"Wait, but the shower ...! The bag ...!" the Colombian protested, being beautifully ignored by his companion.  
"I'll take care of the bag!" the diligent Toni Kroos shouted back to him.  
They reached the secondary exit and headed for the reserved parking lot where Cristiano's new Mercedes awaited them.  
"I thought you had to accompany the miss home," James said sarcastically, throwing the hoe on his feet.  
Cris smiled seraphically.  
"I sent her home with Junior and my driver, tonight is just for us"  
"Mh, you're almost convincing me, I'm just going up because it's a nice car" and he snapped a noisy kiss on his lips.  
Cristiano shook his head amused, here comes the usual James ... thankfully!


End file.
